There have been multiple recent developments in the transportation technology that are revolutionizing the way people experience driving. Such technologies include connected vehicles with mobile access to the internet, adaptive cruise control or autonomous navigation and platooning. Adaptive cruise control systems automatically change the vehicle speed to accommodate curves, traffic congestions or road incidents. Autonomous vehicles take a step farther by taking control not only of the vehicle speed but also of the wheel steering, when turning or changing lanes, with the ultimate goal of taking full control of the whole driving process and thus enabling drivers to become passengers, with all the benefits associated with being relieved from the task of driving. Finally, platooning of multiple trucks would save energy, reduce CO2 emissions and reduce the strain of human drivers. Platooning could open new avenues not only in the trucking industry but also for consumers by releasing the drivers from the task of maneuvering the vehicles. In such platoons the lead vehicle drives either manually or autonomously, followed by vehicles without autonomous driving capacity, in which the drivers become passengers.